


[oral notfic] MCR as Phineas and Ferb

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Oral Notfic, Podfic, The Best Idea I've Had In The Shower This Week, minimal plot, originally posted in 2012, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: So.....I was in the shower this morning, and I had an IDEA. A marvelous idea, full of joy and sparkles. And, rather than attempt to constrain my joy and marvel at the thought of this idea with such restrictive things as letters and text and proper sentence construction, I opened up GarageBand and RECORDED my idea for all posterity.
Kudos: 10





	[oral notfic] MCR as Phineas and Ferb

[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Oral Notfic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crack, minimal plot, The Best Idea I've Had In The Shower This Week, originally posted in 2012, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Length:** 00:07:31

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MCR%20as%20Phineas%20&%20Ferb.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
